The Moon, Stars and Sun
by StarfireComet298
Summary: Stir five caring guardians, four kingdoms (clans are a good substitute), three princesses, two villains and one queen. Pour a generous amount of love and friendship, and finally a dash of magic. A perfect recipe for a tale of adventure, romance and drama (and loads of ships). But add a single touch of fear, corruption will occur. Contains: Super Six, Jelsa and more.
1. Intro

A/N I urge you to read this note or else you will be very confused. It's just a little heads up before you (hopefully) start reading this story.

The Rapunzel (yes, she's in here, she's actually maybe one of the main O.O) in this story has different a past, it's just so that I can make things work. So basically, her storyline is basically the same, it's just that.. Eugene is completely erased from the story. I KNOW, it's horrible, Eugene's such a cutie, but they will meet up, don't worry. That being said, I have to admit this now, there IS a few (well, maybe not a few? I'm sorry T.T) Jackunzel moments here and there, but of course Jelsa (OTP FOR LIFE) will prevail ;D.

If Eugene was never in the events of Tangled, then her hair would have never been cut. So, Rapunzel still has her long magical hair, and in this story you will know the purpose of me doing that. But if it wasn't for Eugene, then Rapunzel would have never escaped. Which means this Punzie escaped by herself, no man needed… or was there?

I have included some moments here and there of other ships that both Jack and Elsa are involved in, mostly because I want to really explore why some people see something like Pitch x Elsa more likeable than Jelsa. And thus, probably just ruling some ships out, making Jelsa truly the most compatible couple (in my opinion). But I also want to shed some light one why people ship these ships, and why it actually makes sense why people like this ship, it's just that we all have different preferences.

So if you're here for Jelsa, then don't hate this story because of the Jackunzel parts here and there, I put her in here because ONE: It really just shows how Jackunzel aren't really a good pair and how Jelsa compliment each other perfectly. And TWO: Is really just because I kinda owe it to Jackunzel because without silly little me accidently clicking on a Jackunzel video because it had Rapunzel in it, I would have never searched who the heck the guy in the video was and fell in love with Jack immediately :'D.

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not ship Jackunzel, but I don't exactly hate it either. I can see why people ship them together and I'm fine with that. But what makes me kinda angry is that SOME non-Jelsa shippers (not all, just some) say we, the Jelsa community, only ship them because of their powers. Now before you say that, go and read some fanfics about them, and you will see that that is truly not the case.

ALSO, If you don't like Jelsa, but you don't hate it, maybe you could at least try reading this? It would make me very happy :D, but if you are easily butthurt and hate Jelsa, then I respect your decision, but please don't go hating my fanfic as well :(

And now that it's finally all out of the way, I present to you, the tale of:

The Moon, Stars

And Sun


	2. Chapter 1: Potions and Promises

Rapunzel fidgeted with her hair, twirling it between her delicate fingers as North examined the potion, being careful not to spill any of the liquid. The winter spirit stood by her side, holding his breath, praying that the potion will work. They were inside North's private quarters, in an attempt to ask for North's opinion. After a few minutes, North glanced at the two, then back at the potion, followed by a long sigh.

"I'm afraid I don't know if this potion will work Rapunzel. It doesn't look toxic, but the only real way to prove it is by testing it by yourself. Your explanation for the potion is reasonable, but I cannot be certain." North said, looking at the couple.

"But North, who will be the one to test it? You know it's life or death here, it's dangerous." Jack spoke up, taking a step forward.

"Jack, I told you. The potion will hurt, but not to much that it will kill you. If a mortal drank it, than it will be deadly. But for guardians or spirits like us, it would just feel like a tiny pinch in the arm. I've measured the poison that I extracted from the plants perfectly. It won't kill us as long as you take it in small amounts." Rapunzel reasoned, hurt that her own boyfriend was hesitant to confirm that her potion was indeed safe.

Jack took a glance at Rapunzel. It was crystal clear that she was upset with Jack's choice of words. "Punzie, you know that I don't mean it that way, I just-" Jack started to console her, but was interrupted by a meddling North.

"Well, Rapunzel, poison isn't really something we can mess with. Sure, you work with herbs and potions all the time, you are Mother Nature* , but it doesn't mean that we shouldn't at least test it." North placed the bottle which had the potion onto a table, crossing his arms.

Rapunzel pouted, upset that she was being underestimated. She had been a guardian for over a year now, but she feels like no one really appreciated her, apart from Jack at least. Tooth of course was thrilled that she and Jack were together, but it can't be said that she didn't doubt that her abilities.

Jack felt a twinge of guilt as his girlfriend hung her head, casting her eyes towards the ground. Jack murmured something and grabbed the potion from the table.

"Meh, you know what, I'll be the one who tests it." he said bravely (or perhaps carelessly) as he gulped down the potion.

"Jack, NO!" Rapunzel gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with terror. North slapped the bottle out of Jack's hands before Jack could finish it. Jack spluttered and gasped for air.

"You irresponsible little twat! Didn't Rapunzel said that you have to drink it in small amounts!" North fumed. It wasn't like him to use harsh words, but when it came to important choices, he could be very rough.

Jack fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing. Rapunzel bent down and held Jack's head onto her lap. Eyes watering, she prepared her hair for healing. It hardly worked for guardians, but she could at least try.

Just as she was about to start singing, the Guardian of Fun's hair turned into his original colour, and his eyes into a brown. Jack immediately stood up, suprising both Rapunzel and himself.

"What just happened?" Jack asked, bewildered. "And this is why I wonder you aren't the guardian of rebellious behaviour." North muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked worriedly. "Jack raised his arm, scratching behind his ear. "Well I can assure it you it did not feel, I quote 'like a tiny pinch in the arm'." Rapunzel crossed her arms and smirked. "Well if I told you that you wouldn't want to drink it. But I'm glad your fine Jack." she enveloped her boyfriend in a warm hug.

"Hold it you two lovebirds." North chuckled, but the smile on his face faltered slightly.

"Congratulations Rapunzel, your careless boyfriend just proved and almost killed himself in the process that your potion does take away your immortality temporarily." North said unamused, handing Jack a mirror.

Jack's eyes widened. "Hey, it looks good on you" Rapunzel said supportingly. "Well Jack, now you can accompany me to go to my cousin's wedding!" Rapunzel smiled at her lover warmly. Jack remembered his promise to be there as well. He made a mental note to slap himself later. Now he had to dress up as guard. A guard for crying out loud. He was the Guardian of Fun, and a guard was absolutely NOT a fun idea. Not to mention he'll have to wear armour. He will probably be sweating buckets! "Oh, isn't that.. wonderful!" the winter spirit said, trying to force a smile to please her.

Rapuzel, obviously not noticing her boyfriend squirm uncomfortably, squealed in delight and walked out of the room, each step she took was filled with joy, shouting thank you to North as she did so. "Aww, that's sweet of you to be so kind to volunteer and follow her." North chuckled, returning back to his jolly self. "I didn't know that I had to dress up as a guard." Jack sighed. He looked at his reflection in the window and eyed his old appearance. It sure is going to take some getting used to. "Well, at least now I can be seen." he said to himself, smiling faintly.

* * *

A/N Tadaaaa! Finally a chapter has been written! Shocking thing is, I already have follows! What in the world? And a favourite?! Thank you so much! I'm terribly sorry if this is such a short chapter. I was kinda struggling with the Jackunzel scenes *sigh*. And also I'm writing this on a phone, so it's very stressful. Next chapter however, I promise that it will be very long. As you can probably tell, I'm not a native speaker of English so bear with me if I make any mistakes. *I'm fully aware that the daughter of Pitch is Mother Nature in the books, but I thought it would be fitting for Rapunzel to be Mother Nature. That being said, the books don't exist here, as it would be very confusing. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
